Cnossos Restoration Project
The Cnossos Restoration Project was an attempt to improve the aesthetic value of . The project aimed to reduce the number of buildings on the island, and to rearrange those remaining so as to improve the overall appearance. A secondary objective of the project was to stabilize an over saturated economy. Governance Council The project was spearheaded by a group of flags under the guidance of Zanered and overseen by a governing council. *Governor: Zanered of Jesters' Court *Economic Minister: Priklypete of Widows and Orphans *Defense Minister: Bendeall of Black Sheep Brigade *Pillage Coordinator: Squeakbeard of Dark Judgement Project History Building Names Phase 1 regarded the naming scheme of the island. Most islands in the game have a theme for the building names. The naming scheme for Cnossos was Greek and Roman names, but a series of flags placed shoppes that did not conform with this scheme. In Phase 1, the council renamed buildings to conform to the theme. *Sexy Star Decorations - renamed Bed, Athens, & Beyond on October 2, 2005 *Love Factory - renamed Trojan Houses on October 10, 2005 *House of Art - renamed Homer Depot on November 17, 2005 Permission to rename Glub Glub Glub was given on October 7, 2005, but the rename never took place for unknown reasons. Property Dusting Phase 2 of the project sought to reduce the number of buildings on the island. Dusting is the process of allowing a building to be destroyed by failing to pay the property taxes for four consecutive weeks. *Hercuweaves - a weavery that dusted on October 3, 2005 *Icarus on the Rocks - an inn that dusted on October 3, 2005 *Troy Swords- an iron monger that dusted on October 21, 2005 *Pandora's knots - dusted some time after October 21, 2005 *Cheaper Buy the Galleon - a shipyard that dusted on December 19, 2005 *Anchor Management - a shipyard that dusted on December 23, 2005. Other shoppes that were dusted at an unknown time were Bull Cannon and Argoknot. The managers of Anchor Management initially moved into Trojan Oar and Anchor Management was dusted. Trojan Oar was also dusted at a later unknown date. Aesthetics Phase 3 involved Ocean Master intervention to move the remaining shoppes on the island to new positions. This was done to make the island look nicer from the main island map. In order to move the shoppes, the council in charge was required to receive permission from each individual shoppe owner, which was done from October to December of 2005. *Scallywag Syndicate Memorial - permission given on October 4 *House of Black - permission given on October 4 *Glub Glub Glub - permission given on October 7 *House of Art - permission given on October 15 *Keep Your Pantheon - permission given on October 21 *Counted Cross Styx - permission given on November 2 *Contracting Iris - permission given on November 2 *Oedipus Racks - permission given on November 2 *Hera and Baccae Again - permission given on December 21 Commerce Assistance The final phase of the project involved jump starting the economy by importing needed basic commodities. The first weeks of the project saw a large influx of wood. Over the next three months, a more stable trade was established to the island. *Iron - 500-1,500 units per week *Wood - 100-600 units per week *Hemp - 100-600 units per week By December 25, the economy of the island was considered to be more stable. The average cost of basic goods on the island was decreased. Fundraiser History In order to raise funds for the project, a series of fundraisers were held. *Cnossos: Plant a Tree Foundation - February 17, 2006 - raised 2,000,000 PoE *Pimp My Sloop - an event held between November 22 and December 20, 2005 - raised 300,000 PoE. Project Pimp My Sloop finished on January 19, 2006. *A series of war brig pillages were held that brought in a grand total of 3,568,795 PoE External Links *Jester Court's Intent for Cnossos - includes initial plans for restoration *Update thread - used by Zanered to give up-to-date progress on restoration process Category:History